


Kinky

by saturnsanity



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dream - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Consent, Kinky, M/M, Overstimulation, Sharp Objects, Smut, blood warning, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, knife warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnsanity/pseuds/saturnsanity
Summary: Just kinky sex
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 331





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme Nsfw warning and also sharp objects warning (very kinky stuff,,,bdsm ish) (ps I think it goes without saying but everything I write if consent is not directly stated then it was given beforehand with a safe word, and thats the case in this one. Though its fiction all parties are consenting of all of the actions.)

Clay pushed the smaller boy roughly against the wall, "If you really fucking want to play that game, we can play it." He said sharply, his breath hot against the others ear, sending shivers down his spin as he squirmed under the taller boys touch. 

"Try me then." The brunette whispered out, looking up to glare at the boy pressed against him. "On your knees, slut." Clay commanded George, gripping his hair tightly and pushing him down on his knees. With his fingers still wrapped tightly around Georges hair, he pulled his head back earning a gasp from him. "Now..you're going to be a good boy and take everything I give you. And if you get smart with me again I'll make sure you regret it." Clay said, bending down and meeting the eyes of the small boy on the floor. 

George whimpered softly, feeling himself grow hard as he watched Clay undo his belt, tossing it aside and hastily pulling off his jeans and boxers. "Suck." The taller man said, then returned his hand to the smallers soft hair, grabbing his head and pushing it forward. George contemplated disobeying Clays orders, but ultimately decided against it for the time. He opened his mouth and went all the way down his length, wasting no time to start bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks out every so often. Clay moaned lowly as George pulled off, and started running his tongue around the tip, sucking softly.

"Mm fuck good boy." Clay moaned out. George was caught off guard by a sudden push on the back of his head, but complied, letting the younger man face fuck him as he pleased, moaning around his dick every few seconds to increase the pleasure. George gagged a few times before Clay pulled his dick out of Georges mouth and pushed George down on to the floor, barely having anytime to catch his breath. 

Clay kissed him hard, crashing their lips together roughly and biting down on the olders lip a few times, drawing blood that he quickly licked away. Clay pulled at Georges shirt and pants, pulling them off of him and quickly returning to the kiss. "Mm ah~ clay" George moaned between kisses, his hand moving down his own body trying to relieve himself. Clay took notice and smiled into the kiss before grabbing the smaller boys wrists with one of his hands. "Ah ah ah bad boy...you don't get to touch yourself." Clay said laughing at Georges pouting face. Clay grabbed his discarded belt and tied it tightly around Georges frail wrists. "Is that good baby?" He asked as he pushed his hands up over his head and leaning down in to the olders neck. George nodded quickly, whimpering at Clays hot breath against his neck. 

Clay sat up, straddling George and pulled something small from his pocket. George heard a familiar click, and then the feeling of cool metal against the side of his neck. He shivered at the feeling, squeezing his eyes shut and tilting his head back to expose more of his neck. Clay dragged the sharp object down Georges neck and all the way down his chest. 

"Nn~ i" George moaned out as he felt the blade return to his neck pressing in softly. "I bet you'd like it if I drew blood huh baby?" Clay said teasingly. George went to nod his head but didn't want to move with the sharp object pressed against his throat. "Y-yes p..please please." He whimpered in a small voice.

Clay moved the small knife back down, dragging it across georges pale and unmarked ribs and stomach. He looked at George the whole time, maintaining eye contact so he could pick up on any slight indicator that George wanted him to stop as he didn't want to actually hurt him. 

George only whined softly and the feeling and arched his back up, pressing the knife into his skin harder. Clay moved his hand back up and held the blade against Georges throat harshly, not moving for a few seconds before pulling it off of his neck and putting away. George felt tingles run through his entire body and felt like he was on fire. All of his nerve ending burning in the best way. 

Clay returned his mouth to the pale boys neck and sucked dark purple marks into the skin, covering every inch that he could. "Oh~ fuck fuck mm m-more ah please" George moaned, panting softly and gasping in pain and pleasure as Clay bit down against the freshly marked skin. "You're such a good boy..taking everything so well for me." Clay said as he moved down Georges chest, littering him in hickeys all the way down to his hips. George bucked his hips upwards at the praise and Clay grabbed his hips and held them still. "Stay still babyboy and I'll give you what you want." Clay said and moved his hands down to Georges clothed dick, pressing his palm against it roughly a few times, earning loud moans from the boy under him, "Ahh ah~ please..more..harder ah feels so good." 

Clay removed his hand abruptly and George whined at the loss of contact. "Beg for it baby." Clay said looking him in the eyes. George turned his head away and Clay grabbed his face and turned it back towards him, forcing the brunette to look at him, "Look at me when you say it." Clay said and leaned down bringing his face closer to Georges now bright red face. "I..i..please i want you to touch me again, it felt so good please clay...i want to cum so badly please please fuck me." George whined out, while trying to push his hips upwards against Clay again and moaning at the little bit of contact. 

Clay moved back down the smaller boys body, and toyed at the hem of his boxers, wanting to tease him for as long as possible "P-please uh fuck hurry up." George whined trying to move his hips. Clay grabbed his hips roughly, digging his nails into them, sure to break the skin. "Tell me what to do again and I'll get up and leave you here tied up, all hot and needy with no release." Clay said harshly, and George stopped moving and bit down on his lips hard, wincing at the pain of the cut in his mouth Clay had left. 

Clay pulled down Georges boxers the rest of the way, and leaned his face in as if he were going to suck him off. Instead, Clay blew air lightly against the tip, leaving George a whiny mess. Clay trailed his hands all around Georges dick, but not touching it. George was tempted to beg, but kept his mouth shut not wanting to be left without getting to cum. 

Clay danced his fingers around Georges inner thighs, scratching lightly at the skin, watching as it instantly turned red where his fingers had been. Clay spread Georges legs and started to suck roughly at the skin, a loud gasp and strangled moan escaping from Georges throat. George arched his back panting out strings of cuss words as Clay relentlessly sucked into his sensitive skin. George felt as though he could cum from this alone, his body aching for a release. 

Clay sat back up, finally satisfied with the number of hickeys covering the small boys thighs, admiring the way the dark purple contrasted the milky white skin. Clay got off of George completely and watched as the boy whined and desperately bucked his hips against the air, not getting any of the friction he desperately craved. Clay used one hand to grip Georges hair, and the other grabbed his tied wrists, and pulled him up to his feet then pushing him down onto their bed. 

Clay hovered over the brunette and held two of his fingers up to Georges bottom lip, pulling it down to see if it was still bleeding. "Open your mouth. Suck." Clay said and George complied opening his mouth and sucking, running his tongue all around Clays fingers wanting to coat them in as much saliva as he could. Clay pulled his fingers out of his mouth and watched a small strand of saliva connect the two before falling as he pulled his fingers back even more. "Fuck me please.." George whined out and Clay finally decided to give in to what he wanted. 

He pushed two fingers in to George harshly not really caring if it hurt him a bit, "Ah ah~ fuck fuck fuck please." George moaned out loudly. Clay thrusted his fingers fast wanting to make the boy moan even louder. Clay curled his fingers up and George nearly screamed out, "Oh fuck oh fuck right there oh" Clay curled his fingers again, roughly pounding the spot. "Oh god i- im- clay!" George came all over his stomach without warning and Clay continued to press his fingers in to the spot, even after George had finished, wanting to overstimulate him. George whimpered and whined incoherently at the feeling, starting to get hard again, "nnh~ c-clay i..alrea- ah ah ah~" 

"You came already, untouched too and look at you. You're already hard again. God you're such a whore." Clay said lowly, removing his fingers from the boy slowly and watching as George winced before whining softly. 

Clay decided to take pity on the small boy seeing as he'd done so well the whole night. Clay brought his mouth to Georges dick and took all of it in his mouth, suppressing a gag. George whined pornographically and the sudden attention to his dick and bucked his hips up into Clays mouth over and over again. Clay steadied the older boys hips, pushing them down softly and then pulling off of his dick, tonguing at the slit a few times. 

It was a surprise to both of them when George came a second time, getting cum all over Clays face. "uhh uh fuck c-clay..a-again please please.." George panted out, his legs shaking slightly from how good he felt. Clay wiped his face but not before running two fingers collecting a bit of cum and bringing his fingers to Georges mouth. 

George happily lapped up his cum from Clays fingers, both of them moaning at the action. "Fuck look at you, cleaning yourself off of me. Taste good, baby?" Clay said, his voice more a mumble than anything, enjoying the sight of the pretty boy sucking so eagerly. George nodded his head, and cleaned the last bit of his cum off of Clays finger, holding it on his tongue. Clay leaned in to kiss him, and was pleasantly surprised when he stuck his tongue against the smaller boys, quickly cleaning it off with his own and enjoying the taste. "You taste really good baby." Clay said against his lips. "t-thank you.." George replied sheepishly. 

"You know I still haven't cum yet." Clay said, letting his voice trail off, "how about you be a good little whore and ride me?" George looked up at him, eyes wide. "Think you can handle that?" Clay said raising his eyebrow. "f-fuck yes...please..wanna ride you so badly." George stuttered out, tripping over his words. Clay leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed a small bottle of lube, pouring some in his hands and then rubbing it down his length. He laid back on the bed and helped the brunette position himself over him as his wrists were still tied tightly. 

George lowered himself down, then took at deep breath and bottomed out quickly, moaning immediately at the feeling. Clay moaned softly and gripped Georges hips tightly as George started to slowly bounce up and down. "A-ah f-fuck you feel so good nnn~ harder p-please please" George whimpered bouncing much faster than he was before. Clay brought his hips up sharply, meeting Georges coming down and they both moaned out. "you feel so good baby, so so good for me." Clay said, panting slightly. 

Clay suddenly flipped them over, pushing George down on his stomach against the bed and started to fuck him roughly, making George moan and beg loudly, "aH~ oh fuck oh fuck fuck more ah please fuck me harder uh wanna be a good boy and cum again for you oh please." George whined almost incoherently. Dream pulled on the belt tied around the smaller boys wrists tightly, holding him up and then locked his other hand around Georges throat, squeezing just hard enough to where the boy under him couldn't breathe. He continued to pound in to him, and released his grip around Georges throat just enough to hear him gasp loudly, signaling that Clay had found his spot. "Ah ah ah again fuck fuck fuck right there p-pleaS-" George choked out, getting cut off by Clay tightening his grip around his throat roughly, leaving fingerprint shaped bruises against his neck.

Clay released his hand from Georges throat and instead wrapped it around his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusting. "mm i..im close oh fuck please uh harder." George babbled, tears forming in his eyes at the intense overstimulation from already cumming twice. "Me too baby.." Clay moaned uncharacteristically loud. He thrusted into the smaller boy a few more times before he came, "i-im..oh fuck clay ah fuck" George moaned, cum coating his stomach, Clays hand and the bedsheets. His legs started to give out so Clay grabbed him harshly by the hips, slowing down his movement before cumming inside of him, right up against his prostate. George whined softly at the feeling and continued making small noises as Clay slowly pulled out. 

"You did so well for me baby, you're so good. I love you so so much." Clay said laying down next to the shaking boy, kissing his cheeks and forehead a few times. George only hummed in response, exhausted from the overstimulation, as Clay carefully untied the belt from his wrists, rubbing the slightly bruised skin and kissing it softly. Clay stood up and grabbed himself and George a clean pair of boxers, then grabbing a slightly damp rag and returning to the half asleep boy, cleaning him off gently before putting the boxers on him. Clay turned off the lamp and crawled in to bed with George, wrapping his arms around the small figure. "I love you." Clay whispered before falling asleep too.


End file.
